Bunker Alfa
Information Bunker Alfa is one of the explorable bunkers on the world map. Upon entering the location for the first time, there should be a lootable corpse with the CAC Card needed to enter the bunker. Unlike Bunker Bravo, there are no zombies inside at the top level, just a lot of loot. Loot in this location does not respawn once taken, so players shouldn't waste energy going back again once he/she has looted everything. Code "They breached defenses... last hope... Bunker Alfa... code..." There is a computer which requires a code to open the vault. This code was added in 1.5. To get your code, head out to a red zone (forest or quarry) and look for the body of a Dead Survivor. You'll find the code on his body. Otherwise, craft a CB radio and it will display the code. Codes change everyday and may be different for some even though it's the same day, but normally one code will work for >90% players. Once activated you get 24h access to the first level, after that it will close and reset and you will have to get a new code. Lower Levels - 1 In update 1.5, the lower level of Bunker A was unlocked. A minigun and an AK-47, Tactical Armor Set are found inside, along with a new type of zombie Frenzied Giant. The Frenzied Giant has two types: fast and very hard hitting (1 shot to every armor up to tactical, haven't tested swat yet) and the slow hard hitting one (80+ damage with full Tactical Armor) There are two turrets on level -1 in Bunker Alfa. First Turret The only way to destroy it is to use a gun, preferably an AK-47, M16 or VSS Vintorez, then walk up to it and start firing. Hopefully, you can hit it while it's just out of range of you. Have some way of healing in your quickslot, just in case. Once you get past this you will need to walk around the corner and click on the Valve, this will turn the steam off in the next corridor, as this deals damage if not done. Second Turret As of 1.5.4 the second turret has moved from the motorcycle cage to down the hall from the first turret. Unlocking areas Opening the gated area with the motorcycle requires: * Bolts x10 * Wiring x7 * Transistor x5 Repairing the generator requires: * Rubber Parts x8 * Wiring x10 * Duct Tape x15 Loot This loot is available the first time. Loot is more random on subsequent visits. First Locker: * Beer x3 * Bottle of Water x3 * Baked Beans x3 Second Locker(**''Caution: 'Has Laser Alarm before door):' * AK-47 * M16 * 2 MedKits * Tactical Armor Set (Tactical Cap, Tactical Body Armor, Tactical Trousers, Tactical Boots) Last Locker: * Pattern (Random Design) * Minigun (always will be there for first run) * Transport Components (For ATV or Chopper) * Paint x3 (Random Colors) * Alcohol x5 * Gasoline x4 * Nails x5 * Iron Bar x10 Level -2 In the 1.5.4 update, the second lower level of Bunker A has been released. An even harder level than the first one. Don't be afraid to die, as you can get back and loot yourself. Note that you can not have more than 1 dead body at the time. With every new death, the last one disappears as well as the items in it. Repairing the terminal requires: * Bolts x5 * Wiring x5 * Duct Tape x10 Other Uses After looting, Bunker Alfa can be used as a Storage Area before heading to a red zone. Bunker Alfa Notes and Tips After you manage to destroy the first turret (If you choose to do so. It is possible to just run from it) walk around the corner from the turret and there'll be a circular gas valve. Press on it and it'll turn off the gas. If not when you walk into the gas you'll take damage. BTW, you will need guns in Bunker Alfa to defeat the Frenzied Giants, as one punch kills you (unless you wear SWAT gear). Also worth noting is you can loot your body but only the last time you died. I've managed to lose an M16, Glock, Skull Crusher, Full Suit of Tactical Armor and loads of First Aid Kits because of this! Warning the following technique is apparently now not possible in update 1.5.1 (as enemies now stay agro'd): You can easily kill the first frenzied giant in the hallway by repeatedly sneak attacking it. Once you hit it, run back to the elevator and go back up to the ground level. You may have to do this several times, but it's worth not using a shotgun or glock in my opinion. You can sneak attack then run a few metres then sneak and attack and repeat this and each attack counts as a sneak attack even though the zombie has seen you. Using this strategy you can kill most frenzied giants with a saw blade mace as long as you are careful. This strategy only works in bunker alfa, and could be a bug or a way to help players kill everything. (Do note that sneak glitch has been patched) Please add when Bunker Alfa Map (1st floor) Alpha Bunker Map with Key v1.5.3.PNG|Bunker Alpha Map with Key v1.5.3 Map3.png|Old Bunker Alpha Map (Credit: angus013) Bunker Alfa Map (2nd floor) Bunker Alfa 2nd floor Completion Video Bunker Alfa 1st floor Completion Video (1.5.4) *NEW* Bunker Alfa 1st floor Completion Video (1.5.3) *OLD* Category:Location